The Life of Madison Scott
by cassiecrawford
Summary: Madison (Madi) Scott is the full little sister of Nathan Scott and half little sister to Lucas. As she starts her freshman year, 14 year old Madi has to make decisions that could make and break the relationship she has with both of her brothers... How will she cope? (I suck at summaries... There will be Brucas and Leyton... and of course Naley ;)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is the quick prologue for "The Life of Madison Scott." Please review and keep me motivated so I'll start posting chapters! xx -Cassie 3**

Appeasement- The act of giving something to an aggressive power in order to keep the peace.

That was what us Scott's lived by. Well at least my mom Deb, my brother Nathan, and I did. Ever heard of "happy wife, happy life?" Well throw that out the window, because it was exactly the opposite at my house.

If Dan Scott, my father, wasn't happy, then no one was.

Basketball usually determined his mood for the day, which is totally ridiculous, but true. If Nate played good, he was happy. If he played bad, then hide your alcohol... Obviously Nate was the huge star, and I was very average in the world of basketball. Still I loved and understood the game. Dan told me that being a girl, 5'5", 110 pounds, and "weaker than my 98 year old grandma" is not the best formula for a good basketball player. (Dan's _very_ supportive, if you can't tell already.) And that's why I stopped playing after last year; To save myself the hassle, and to save Dan's liver. Not that it would even matter, Tree Hill still had no girl's basketball team.

In fact I had a new goal. My freshman year at Tree Hill started tomorrow, and I had only two things on my mind. Both things would spite my father, and unfortunately Nathan as well.

1: Find Brooke Davis and get myself a tryout for the cheerleading squad.

2: Find the courage to talk to the person I was banned from seeing completely. The person I was so closely related to but kept so far away from.

My brother,

Lucas.

 **Yay! Prologue finished! Is Madi going to tryout for cheerleading AND talk to Lucas whom she has always longed to speak to ALL on the first day of highschool? Find out in Chapter 1 coming soon… based off of reviews!:)**

 **Things to clarify: This takes place right at the beginning of season 1. Rivercourt game between the brothers will happen very soon. ;) Nathan and Madi are full siblings, Lucas being their half. Madi has long brown hair and blue eyes like Nate and Dan.**

 **Things to look forward to: Nate and Madi have an amazing big bro/ little sis relationship and he is very protective of her.**

 **I OWN MADISON SCOTT AND NOTHING ELSE.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*BOOM BOOM BOOM*

"Madi! GET UP! OR I AM COMING IN THERE!" Nathan yelled from outside my door.

Unfortunately for me, I'm the heaviest sleeper in the world and didn't hear a thing, so in came Nathan.

The next thing I knew I was being slung over someone's shoulder, awakened from my peaceful slumber.

"NATHAN!" I screamed, fully awake now. I was being carried downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Look, I already tried to wake you up for 10 minutes… it's your first day of school at Tree High and I didn't want you to be late," Nathan said while laughing and putting me down to face him.

I couldn't help but laugh too as I tried to "size him up." Nathan was huge compared to me. "Dad's already off to the dealership?"

"He just left. Looks like you might as well just thank me," Nathan said giving me that classic Scott grin.

"Thank you Nathan, for waking a girl from her beauty sleep," I said throwing my hand to my face dramatically. Of course both of my parents would miss one of the biggest days of a young teenager's life.

Nathan laughed. "Pop tart?" He asked me popping one in the toaster for himself.

"Of course," I said back and he proceeded to pop the other one in as well.

"So I haven't really asked you… Now that you've officially given up basketball, what are you going to do?" Nathan asked.

I sighed to myself. I was not ready to have this conversation with him.

"Well," I said trailing off. "I was hoping that Brooke would consider me for the cheer team."

The pop tarts popped, and we began eating them.

"Madi…" Nathan began.

"Look Nathan I know you're all worried about the "slutty cheerleading reputation" and all but you need to give it a chance. I mean you're dating one of them," I said annoyed.

"You know I don't like this… but I'm also not going to stop you if it's something you really want to do," Nathan said with a slight grin.

"YAY!" I said jumping up into his arms.

"Yeah I know, I'm the best," Nathan laughed. "Now go get ready, we're out of here in 25 minutes!"

"Gotcha," I said going up the stairs to my room.

I smiled to myself, I had already accomplished one small goal today; Nathan isn't mad about cheer!

Now, onto the next….

By the time I was ready to go, I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, black high-top converse and one of Nathan's old Raven's sweatshirts.

Sure, it didn't scream "I'M A PEPPY CHEERLEADER" but I wasn't going to start dressing like Brooke just to get myself on the team.

I brushed my hair out and left it down. I then curled my eyelashes and put on some eyeliner.

"So much for finding that cute outfit for the first day of school," I said to myself in the mirror and laughed.

I walked downstairs to see Nathan waiting for me.

"Well anyone who didn't know you were a Scott before, surely will now," He said with a laugh referring to the "Scott 23" on my back.

"Nate, wasn't it your idea for me to wear this so all the guys would know to "stay away from me"?" I said using the air quotes.

"That's true, but I didn't think you would actually listen to me. I'm glad you did though," he said proudly.

We walked outside to get into Nathan's car. It was about sunny and 75… but what can I say? I'm a cold person. Jeans and a sweatshirt are just about my everyday outfit.

As we got into the car I started to think about what one of my main goals for that actually was.

Talk to Lucas. Could I do it? Could I even get away from Nathan's eye or someone who knew Nathan's eye fast enough for me to even try?

"Nate, I've been thinking," I began as Nathan drove. "I know that you want to keep all the guys away from me and stuff… but you have to understand how difficult that would actually be."

"Not difficult at all," Nathan said. A guy I don't like talks to you, and I punch him. Simple as that."

"No Nathan it's not _simple as that._ You have a huge basketball season coming up. You punch a guy during school and boom, you're suspended from school at least three days and miss at least two games. Would you really want to deal with dad's wrath over something stupid like that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"So I punch the guy after school," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. "And dad would be proud of me for defending you."

"Nathan, you can't protect me from EVERYTHING," I said rolling my eyes.

"I can try," He said looking over at me.

We rode the rest of the way in silence.

The perks of being Nathan's sister: You get a freaking parking spot reserved for you by the student body that is right in the front.

"Well here we are sis," Nathan said. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I said smiling a little.

"You know where all your classes are?"

"Yes Nate."

"Okay. I have practice after school and cheer tryouts are during that time too. So let's meet in the gym at five?" He asked.

"Sounds good," I said.

And then he was out of the car, immediately surrounded by people I knew well and people I knew vaguely. Peyton his girlfriend, obviously, Tim Smith, his annoying best friend, some guys from the team, and some other cheerleaders I didn't really know the names of.

But no Brooke Davis.

Guess I will have to find her later.

I got out of the car and took a deep breath. Then I got instantly sad. I remembered my best friend, Danielle Perkins.

Danielle had been my best friend since first grade, and we used to do everything together. But at the end of last school year she moved all the way to California. Not a town over. Not even a state over. But on the other side of the damn country.

I had other people I considered to be friends but none as good as her. Paige White and Alissa Kyle were my other two closest friends whom I loved dearly, but none truly compared to Danielle… but the past is past. I had to move on now. Make new friends. Meet my brother.

I approached the doors to Tree Hill High and took a deep breath.

Depending on how it went, this could be the biggest day of my life.

 **Chapter 1 done! I'm sorry it was pretty short. Next one will be longer:) Review Review Review!**

 **-Cassie**


	3. Chapter 2

I was instantly relieved as I walked into the main doors of Tree Hill High to see Paige and Alissa standing there, waiting for me.

"Hey guys!" I said walking up to them. They both gave me hugs and we laughed.

"So, are you ready for your amazing first day at Tree Hill High School?" Alissa asked.

"Well, I guess that depends on how certain things go," I said with a slight smile. The bell then rang and students began to depart for class.

"Liss and I have english first period," Paige said. "What about you?'

"I have algebra, then english, then history, then lunch," I replied.

"Oh, well that makes sense. Paige and I kind of had our schedules made together... " Alissa nervously said.

"Wait so you're saying you guys have all of the same classes together and you forgot to clue me in on it?" I asked angrily.

"We're sorry, we didn't think you'd be over Danielle leaving and everything… We didn't want to push you to do everything with us. You kind of "took time off" from us this summer," Paige said angrily back.

"Well that's just great guys… Really an A+ excuse. Just because I was upset about Dani doesn't mean that I didn't still consider you guys good friends! Don't bother even talking to me… and I mean it. I don't know what kind of friends do that to another friend, unless they aren't friends at all," I said storming past them to my algebra class.

"Clean slate," I muttered to myself.

My first three classes honestly flew by. I was already walking to lunch when I made the realization that I would have literally no one to sit with. No Danielle, no Paige, no Alissa.

And for some reason there was something oddly refreshing about that.

I went through the lunch line and held my tray, looking for a place to sit.

"Little Scott!" I heard from somewhere in the cafeteria. My ears directed me to a lunch table full of cheerleaders, and THE Brooke Davis waving me down.

I smiled slightly and nervously walked up to them.

"Little Scott," Brooke said standing up and reaching her hand out. "I am Brooke Davis, this is Peyton, which you already know her, Theresa, and Bevin."

I shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Madison, but you can call me Madi."

Everyone waved and smiled and Brooke ushered me to sit down at the table, and she followed suit.

"Now a little bird, AKA your big bro Nathan told me you were looking to tryout for the squad, and I couldn't be more happy about it," Brooke said.

I grinned widely. Nathan automatically got 100000 big bro points after that one.

"Yes, for sure. I'm super excited about it. Where is Nathan anyway?" I asked after swallowing a bite of my apple.

"He has a different lunch than us, so that he can get in the gym during the time there is no gym class. And good," Peyton said. "You can replace Maria, she graduated last year. She was a flyer, which is what I'm sure you'll be."

"You read my mind P Sawyer," Brooke said smiling at her best friend. Then she looked back to me. "Do you consider yourself throwable?"

I would've answered, but something, rather somebody caught my eye behind Brooke.

It was Lucas. He was walking in with that girl he always hung out with.

We made eye contact for a second or two, but he was the first to look away. He sat down with the girl and didn't send me another glance.

Not a great start on my getting to know Lucas plan, he didn't even want to look at me.

"Hey! Little Scott, back to reality!" Brooke said snapping me out of my quick trance.

"Sorry! Yes, I consider myself to be very throwable," I said still looking at Lucas and not quite meeting Brooke's eyes.

LUCAS P.O.V.

I hadn't seen her in at least 4 years. Not ever since I had left junior leagues to avoid Dan and Nathan's humiliation.

She looked so much older now. So much like Nathan. And SO much like Dan.

I didn't want to admit to anyone how much I wanted to know her. Not to my mom, not to Haley, not to anyone.

But I did. In the times I saw her she seemed different to me. She didn't turn her nose up at me like Dan or Nathan. No, her dark blue eyes always showed me the same feeling.

The feeling of sympathy.

"Um, Earth to Lucas?" Haley said snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, sorry let's go," I said following her to our table in the corner.

"So I guess the question is are you staring at Peyton Sawyer or Brooke Davis?" Haley began looking over in the direction I was just staring at. "Or… Oh."

I looked at her. She looked at me.

"That's your sister isn't it Luke," Haley said.

"Yes it is," I said quietly.

"You can talk to her you know," Haley said. "There's no rule against it."

"She could be just like them, Hales," I said back.

"Or she could be just like YOU," she said.

She was right. She always was. This was something I needed to do.

Madi P.O.V.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I NAILED my tryout despite my small distraction at lunch, and I couldn't have been more proud of myself.

Just like we planned, Nathan and I met in the gym at 5.

"Hey sis, you looked good out there," Nathan said giving me a high-five.

"You too number 23," I said interlocking out fingers in the high five. It was kind of like our handshake.

"Brooke's very impressed. You'll be receiving that uniform tomorrow, no doubt," Nathan said as we walked out to the parking lot. "You have a good day?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I lost my two closest friends but managed to gain them elsewhere," I said.

"Well alrighty then, I won't ask," He said laughing and starting up his car.

"And how was your day?" I asked him.

"Pretty normal, except I keep hearing these funny rumors that the Lucas kid wants to take my spot on the team," He said huffing.

"Well that can't be true," I said very interested.

"Whatever, it's his death wish," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I replied.

We rode the rest of the way home in silence. I thought about how I achieved one of my goals and failed the other. I had basically secured my spot as a flyer on the Tree Hill Ravens Cheer Team. But on the other hand, Lucas seemed to want no part of me.

"Oh well," I thought to myself. "Some dreams aren't meant to come true."

 **Chapter 2 finished! I hope you guys enjoyed! All of you Brucas shippers out there, stay tuned! It's coming, I promise. A lot of things will be canon just so I can get the story rolling. But I'll be adding my own twists and turns soon enough ;)**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **-Cassie**


End file.
